numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/REALLY Short Chat
It's Christmas! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Well... it's past. Best one though. *7:23BattleReviewsAm i late? *... *Probably not *Anyways... How are ya? *ok i gtg *Welcome to the Bloonbusters Saga + Portal RPG: Random Jam Wiki chat *8:31MrYokaiAndWatch902merry christmas *im going to unwrap presents. *BattleReviews has joined the chat. *9:19BattleReviewsk back *afk *back *10:13MrYokaiAndWatch902hi *playing disney infinity sorry *10:13BattleReviewsit's ok *if hardree gets damaged that is. *10:24MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *10:40BattleReviewsWith that i meant if he is hurt by the Tackle, but i guess Puddy wasn't strong enough *Also, will the EXP go to Bush if Puddy did damage? *10:44MrYokaiAndWatch902yeh *10:45BattleReviewsThat explains Puddy being unable to LVL up. *10:47MrYokaiAndWatch902yes *10:50BattleReviewsAlso... How much damage did Puddy do with Tackle? *10:50MrYokaiAndWatch902uhh *oh *i guess 3 *10:52BattleReviewsSince Lucky Charm is not a damaging move, the 2 Damage is dealed by Puddy. Which means 2 X 5 EXP to Bush *Just like for Plastic Fork *Now, a Fork is faster than a Bush *10:57MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *11:07BattleReviewsyeh *11:11MrYokaiAndWatch902welp *11:13BattleReviewsWhat do we do? *11:13MrYokaiAndWatch902how about... *11:17BattleReviewsHow about what? *11:18MrYokaiAndWatch902uh *new elements *lets think! *11:21BattleReviewsWe need the Ic- Scrap that4 *How about the Shape Element? *11:21MrYokaiAndWatch902trigonometry *11:21BattleReviewsThere we go *Or Maths, so we allow Numbers too. *Yeah, Shapes is what you learn during Math class. Right? *11:28MrYokaiAndWatch902Maybe we can just separate math from shapes. *11:29BattleReviewsok *Geometry? *11:43MrYokaiAndWatch902sure *11:49BattleReviewsallright *11:53MrYokaiAndWatch902how to be alphablock y *shrink yourself *11:53BattleReviews(Shrinks self) *(Turns Yellow) *(Makes a glass containing an Y) *(Puts it on my head) *I made it *11:57MrYokaiAndWatch902in disney infinity *11:58BattleReviewsoh *12:18MrYokaiAndWatch902short *so lets think of brand new elements *12:28BattleReviewsok *1:02MrYokaiAndWatch902lets *watch *1:04BattleReviewswatch what? *1:04MrYokaiAndWatch902https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y810I6Qm9i4 *if youve noticed, if the alphablocks are sitting down, you'd usually see them spelling out "sit". if theyre playing with dolls, they spell out "dolls" *battle? *1:11BattleReviewshi *wait... when? *hello? *1:23MrYokaiAndWatch902sry gotta go VERY SOON *do it now *1:23BattleReviewsBut... I cannot see where they sit down *wait... *1:24MrYokaiAndWatch902oh *youre supposed to review this episode *1:24BattleReviewsProbably since you meant another episode- oh *1:24MrYokaiAndWatch902yeah i meant another episode *1:24BattleReviewsk, doing. *1:24MrYokaiAndWatch902aka https://numberblocks.wikia.com/wiki/In *1:24BattleReviewsi could remember that in Red tho *1:24MrYokaiAndWatch902okay *1:25BattleReviews0:23 Why are you jumping like that H? This is not a trampoline! *0:30 So you can fly too huh? I know that P and H make an F sounds, but that doesn't mean Phly or Pheeze needs to exist. *0:32 Then go see F *0:34 Use your eyes. Nuff said *1:08 A small group of letters (ABC in this case) is not an alphabet. *That's saying that every word in a sentence is the alphabet. *The Alphabet also contains every other letter (Or symbol for the Roman's case) *1:25 Wait... letter can do that stuff too? *Then why do we have I? She should've been replced with i! *(yeah, I and i are different letters) *(the only difference is the upper-case and lowercase *Back on the review! *1:38 How can PH whistle? while being in the air at the same time? *1:52 Because letters are inside them? What did you expect Letters to be? Light as air? *2:15 PH flying without Blowing *3:26 Wheels? Pretty sure you meant a car or something like that. *2:40 It cannot get lamer than an Elephant on skates *2:56 You cannot do anything against the landscape, WH. *So stop WHining *3:06 Oh you can. You will drown tho, unless you are a good swimmer. *3:28 Dolphins should not be able to Carry them *if they carry a bag that they are tired of holding. + 2 Alphablocks *yeah, no. That Dolphin would've been injured or sinking. *Or at least a sound. *certainly not something casual *4:36 Then what was the use of even having every letter but one? Why not just have i, c and h? *You've made Animal Cruelty to that dolphin... i think. *that's everything i hav *have* *... *GTG Yep, that's the shortest interview. Category:Blog posts